Sleeping Bella
by TCD
Summary: Sleeping Beauty with a vampire twist to it. Fluffy One Shot. AU. Rated T. Bella x Edward.
1. Sleeping Bella

**A/N:** Hi there, a while back I wrote a story **Bella Swan and the Seven Wolves** which was a fairytale – Snow white – with a vampire/werewolf twist to it. I enjoyed writing that story so much that I have decided to do another one of those stories. This time it's a version of Sleeping Beauty. It's called Sleeping Bella, which I thought was quite appropriate seeing as how Bella actually means Beauty, or rather Beautiful but it's still close enough ;)

Since it had been so long that I actually read or saw sleeping beauty I had to put thorough research into this story. So I had to put my studying aside to watch Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty, which I hadn't seen in ages, so that was great! I didn't have any other choice obviously! :D

But enough of my useless rambling ;) I hope you enjoy the story and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on the matter! :)

* * *

**Sleeping Bella**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom called Forks, Queen Renée gave birth to a beautiful little baby named Isabella. Queen Renée and King Charlie were extremely excited about the birth of their daughter and they invited the entire kingdom to the christening of baby Bella. The King and Queen had appointed three fairies to be the godmothers of their daughter.

However, a prophecy no one had seen coming ruined the christening. The prophet came into the room with a look of horror on her face. She quickly made her way to the baby and stood before the little one, looking at her with pain in her eyes.

"Princess Isabella Swan, you will live a happy life until you reach the age of adulthood. But on your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and you will die," the prophet sad sadly.

The entire kingdom was in shock.

"This can't be true!" the King cried out. "How do you know?" he demanded of the prophet.

"Excuse me sir, I wish it wasn't so," the girl said. "My name is Alice Cullen and I have a gift. I can see the future and as I searched for a happy future for this baby all I could see was happiness until she was sixteen and then the horrible accident will happen. I will do everything in my power to protect this baby!" she vowed.

That was to be Princess Bella's curse.

King Charlie and Queen Renée were desperate. With pain in his heart, King Charlie forbade anyone to spin on a spindle or distaff and to even own a spindle. All to try and save his daughter's life.

Afraid that this wasn't enough the King and Queen decided to send their daughter away Alice, her sister Rosalie and their mother Esme, who had vowed, like Alice, to protect the baby. The King and Queen had declared the three women who were willing to protect their baby as Bella's godmothers. The three women had told King Charlie and Queen Renée of their powers, they were vampires but they didn't feed on humans. They would be more than fit to protect the Princess and make her grow up to be a happy young woman. They would protect her from everyone who wanted to harm her. The three of them would live in secret deep in the forest with Princess Bella until her sixteenth birthday came up. Only after her sixteenth birthday had passed would they return to the castle.

Bella lived a happy life throughout her youth. She was kind, beautiful, smart and very talented. She had truly been blessed. And although the fear for the curse had not completely disappeared, King Charlie, Queen Renée and the three godmothers were beginning to hope for a good outcome. They hadn't seen a spindle ever since the christening; everyone had gladly complied to the wishes of the King, so they had hoped that their Princess was safe.

Upon her sixteenth birthday, Princess Bella went into the forest to pick some berries like she did quite often. She sang with the forest animals while she searched for the berries. Her beautiful voice drew the attention of a stranger. The man came closer to Bella and when she noticed him she was quickly drawn to the stranger. He was beautiful, more handsome than she had ever seen anyone. He had pale skin and golden eyes, just like her godmothers had. Bella knew it wasn't right for her to talk to strangers but she couldn't resist this beautiful boy.

When she got back to the cottage where she had lived with her three godmothers for the past sixteen years and told them about the man she had met and that she had invited him to come celebrate her sixteenth birthday with them, the three women told Bella that she couldn't be with this man. She had to go back home. They told her about the kingdom and they told her she had already been betrothed to Prince Edward, the Prince of the kingdom of King Carlisle, a close friend of her father's, since they had both been young.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme brought a weeping Bella to back to the castle that night. They brought her to what would be her room from now on and gave her a crown to wear. Bella was extremely sad that she couldn't see the beautiful stranger anymore, he intrigued her and she wanted to know more about him. Her godmothers left her alone so she could have a moment to herself.

An evil woman named Victoria had witnessed all that had been going on and when the women had left Bella alone she quickly stepped in to take over. Victoria was beautiful with pale skin and red eyes and when she introduced herself to Bella her voice drew Bella in. Nobody knew that Victoria was the one who would be behind Bella's death; she had planned it this way since the birth of the Princess.

"Why don't you follow me? I have something I'd like to show you," Victoria said in a sweet and luring voice.

Bella couldn't resist, she was drawn to this woman and so she followed her to the tower of the castle. Victoria showed her a spinning wheel and, having never seen anything like it, Bella asked what it was.

Victoria showed her how to use the spinning wheel and Bella wanted to give it a try for herself. Of course Victoria would let her. The spindle of the spinning wheel all of a sudden drew Bella's attention and she wanted nothing more than to touch it. Slowly her hand moved towards the spindle as Victoria waited in anticipation. The Princess pricked herself on the spindle and before she knew it she fell into a coma.

Victoria had poisoned the spindle, the poison first put the Princess in a coma and then it would slowly kill her. The evil woman left Bella on lying on the floor and quickly made her way out of the castle so that nobody would know what she had done.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were searching all over the castle to find the Princess. The clock had struck 12 and her birthday was officially over, she was officially safe and they were ready to introduce her to the King and Queen and to the people in the kingdom.

When the three of them found Bella lying on the floor next to the spinning wheel they knew they hadn't been able to stop the prophecy from coming true. They could hear her faint heartbeat and hoped it was not too late for her to be saved. None of them had any experience with medicine so they needed to find someone who did. They knew that King Carlisle, who was Alice's and Rosalie's father and Esme's husband, had plenty of experience with these types of situations, he had after all saved them this way as well. So Alice quickly made her way to Carlisle to explain the situation and to ask for his help while Esme and Rosalie stayed behind and guarded the Princess.

Alice found King Carlisle and Prince Edward waiting for the arrival of the Princess so they could finally wed and the two kingdoms would be united. When they saw Alice return but without the Princess they both knew something was wrong. Alice explained the situation to the King and Prince and the three of them made their way to the tower as quickly as they could. In a matter of seconds they reached the Princess, who was now lying on a bed. The two women guarding the Princess quickly made way for King Carlisle and Prince Edward.

When Prince Edward noticed the girl lying on the bed he gasped. It had been the same girl he had met in the forest earlier that day. She had fascinated him and she was the reason he was dreading this marriage as much as he was.

"I have to save her!" he blurted out as Carlisle worked to find the cause of Bella's illness.

"What do you mean son?" he asked his son.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, Princess Bella is the girl I met in the forest today! I love her! I have to save her!" he cried out desperately.

"I cannot tell you what is wrong with her, it's a poison I have never encountered before," the King said sadly.

"This cannot be true!" the Prince cried out. "I'll find whoever did this and I'll make it right! I promise! Please watch after her until I return," Edward said as he dashed out the door in search for Victoria.

He picked up her scent not long after he'd left the castle and from the smell he knew she was a vampire. He followed the trail quickly and reached her castle at the other end of the forest within minutes.

"What have you done?" he cried out the moment he saw Victoria.

Luckily for Edward, Alice wasn't the only vampire who had a special power. She could see the future but Edward could read minds and the moment he asked Victoria the question he saw all that she had done to hurt Bella. His rage made him stronger than any vampire had ever been as he charged Victoria.

But Victoria was quick and very good at evading Edward's maneuvers. He could see that he was losing precious time fighting Victoria, time he should have used to save Bella's life. But he couldn't just let Victoria get away. Alice must have foreseen how the battle would turn out because it wasn't long before Edward was joined by his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and it was three against one. No matter how good Victoria was at evading threats, she was no match for three Cullen men on warpath.

"We have this covered," Emmett yelled at Edward after they had overpowered the evil woman. "Go save the Princess!" he ordered.

Edward did as his brother ordered and he made his way back to the castle of Forks. He explained to Carlisle what poison Victoria had used on the Princess and how she had been able to poison her. Carlisle's eyes grew sad as he looked at the Princess.

"I'm afraid there is no antidote to this type of poison son," he said with pain in his voice.

"No! I can't lose her!" the Prince cried out.

"There is another way," Alice said. "If you truly love her."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"She can become one of us Edward, if you want to keep her forever and you are sure that the two of you belong together then that's the only way to save her life," she explained quickly.

"I would condemn her to our lifestyle," he said while shaking his head.

"I know, but it's truly the only way. She will die in less than 48 hours if you do not change her, and the longer you wait, the less likely it is that she will survive the change. Then the poison will already have set into her system too deeply," Alice continued strongly. "I don't like the idea of taking someone's life away from them or make decisions for them, but if it means keeping you from becoming miserable and keeping her from dying, I am very much in favor of that!"

"I can't do it! I've never done it!" Prince Edward said sadly. "You have to do it Carlisle," he addressed his father. "You are the only one of us who has proven to have mastered enough control to be able to do it," he pleaded with his father.

"No son, she is your mate, this is up to you," his father replied wisely.

"We're all here to make sure you won't go too far Edward," his mother Esme reassured him.

And with that Prince Edward sank his teeth into the girl's neck, making sure his venom could spread through her system quickly.

Three days of excruciating pain followed for the Princess. She screamed in pain and every second Prince Edward regretted his decision.

He spent three days in self-doubt.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me for what I've done to her?" he questioned his sister again.

"Don't be silly Edward! It'll all turn out, I know!" Alice replied knowingly.

"But you won't show me!" he groaned in frustration as Alice once again shut him out of her mind.

"It's going to be great that you have one person in the whole world you can't read the mind of," Alice said with a smirk.

Edward had found out over the past couple of days that he couldn't read the mind of his beloved. She would scream out in pain and he would talk to her, trying to calm her down. He would be searching for a way to find out if she actually heard him and if she wanted him to be here or not. But her mind had been completely closed off from him.

"It's almost over," Alice said confidently not long after.

And as she said the words they could hear Bella's last breath and the last beat of her heart.

She woke up not long after, disoriented and confused. She searched for someone in the crowd of people who were hanging over her. She searched in panic until her eyes met his. She flew up and hugged herself close to the man who had saved her, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his scent.

"I could hear you," she whispered softly.

"So you understand what happened?" Prince Edward asked carefully.

"Yes, you saved me," she said confidently. "And you love me," she added sounding a bit proud.

"I do," Edward admitted without missing a beat.

"I love you too!" she exclaimed happily.

The two lovers kissed for the first time and it was truly a true love's kiss.

Bella showed extreme control after becoming a vampire and so they decided that it was then time for Bella to meet her parents for the first time since she had been a baby. It had after all already been long overdue. So the Cullens all walked her downstairs after Alice had provided her with a dress fit for a wedding.

King Charlie and Queen Renée hugged their daughter close to them and the strong emotions Bella felt kept her from even thinking about feeding. She was happy to see her parents again and sad that she had to miss them for so long. She was finally home.

In the sixteen years that Bella had been away King Charlie, Queen Renée, King Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullens had had plenty of time to prepare the wedding of Prince Edward and Princess Bella and now that the both of them seemed to be truly in love, there was no reason not to celebrate the wedding that same day.

The wedding turned out to be beautiful and it was the beginning of a whole new era. The two kingdoms would be united for once and for all. But only after the two newlyweds had had their own honeymoon. It was all perfect and the Prince and Princess couldn't have wished for anything more. They lived happily ever after.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was it for another one shot. Another fairytale with a slight twist. I hope you guys liked it :) I sure enjoyed writing it and I'm curious to hear what your thoughts are :)

Until next time!  
Xxx,  
Thari


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have written this story with so much pleasure that I have decided that I would like to write more of this type. So if you have any suggestions as to which fairytale (especially the ones that Disney made films of, since those are the ones I actually know :P) or other Disney story perhaps you think I should use for that, just let me know by sending me a PM or leaving a review to this author's note and I'll see what I can work up ;) If there are many requests I might make it into a separate story with every chapter a new fairytale but we'll see how it works out ;) But I like a challenge so I would like it if you guys would leave suggestions for me :)

Xxx  
Thari


	3. Author's Note II

**Author's Note II  
**

I decided to make all the fairytale stories with a twist into one big compilation of all the one shots. It's called "Vamp Tales" so from now on I'll be posting new fairytales there, you can still leave your ideas as comments here of course but I'll be working in there. So if you like this kind of story you should definitely check that one out as well! :) I have posted the first request story (Cinderella) there as well :) Hope you enjoy it! :)

Xxx  
Thari


End file.
